What We Dream Of
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: These are all Stydia one-shots of what us shippers could only dream of happening between our babies. There will be multiple ones, all different, some supernatural, some human. There will be other ships as well Isaac x Allison, Scott x Allison, Scott x Kira, Malia x Isaac, basically anything but the main focus will be Stydia! Give it a read! :)
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm a new Teen Wolf fan and right now I'm finishing up season 5A and I can't believe Stiles and Lydia aren't thing? I'm just praying that they will be soon! But until then here's something for us to wish for! These are all gonna be one-shot fics, all are different but all surrounding Stydia. In this one Lydia broke Stiles heart when they were in high school, she runs into him and tries to explain. (The italics are flashbacks). I hope you enjoy._

" _ **Hello from the outside,**_

 _ **I must've called a thousand times**_

 _ **To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."**_

" _So you're just gonna leave? Not say a word to him?" My best friend Allison yelled over the phone after I told her my plan._

" _What! What do you want me to say to him that could make this any easier? Sorry that my parents don't approve of our relationship so they are sending me to a boarding school for our Senior Year? So I can meet a rich lawyer to be. We can get married, have 3 kids and I'll be a stay home mom, cleaning the house and watching over the kids." I quickly rant into the phone, my voice cracking on the last sentence. I hear Allison sigh heavily over the phone. A few seconds trickle by in silence._

" _Lydia, I can't tell you what to do, but I am going to say this, you can't say nothing to him…you need to talk to him, he at least needs closure." I could tell she was angry because right after I heard the phone click off and the buzz of static. My hands shook as I put my cell phone back down on my dresser. I had no idea what I was going to say to Stiles._

 _What I said to Allison wasn't a lie, that's really what was going to happen in 3 days. I would be shipped off to boarding school and I had no choice in the matter. I always stayed in Beacon Hills because my parents assumed I would marry Jackson, him being in a legacy of becoming prosperous lawyers. However, since Jackson left and I started my almost 2 year relationship with Stills (who comes from a legacy of sheriffs) my parents finally decided enough was enough, I needed to strive for better. Yet, Stiles has been the best thing in my life. After minutes of stammered breaths, my heart pounded as I picked up the phone and texted Stiles_

 _ **-Meet me in Beacon Park? At the bench by the garden?**_ _My hands shook as I pressed send and not 30 seconds later my phone rang twice._

 _ **-See you in 20 xo**_

 __ _I drove to the park and sat on the bench for what felt like hours, my hands stiffly under my legs to keep from shaking. Finally I saw him. His brown hair sticking up all over the place like he just woke up, he was wearing one of his many flannels and jeans. He was smiling. My eyes watered. This couldn't be goodbye. He leaned down for a kiss but I moved my head, his soft lips landing on my cheek._

 _"Alrighty then, no PDA for today." He chuckled, but it quickly faded as he saw my face. "Lydia…what's going on?"_

 _"I think we should break up." My eyes slightly widened as I realized what I just blurted out. I slowly looked up to see his face, it was as pale as the first fall of snow. He looked at me for a minute, waiting for me to laugh and say I was kidding, that I just want to go to lunch or the movies. But that never happened._

 _"B-Break up? His voice cracked "Why."_

 _"I just think this relationship has run its course" I lied "We want different things, and I just didn't see this lasting much longer, better sooner than later right?" I couldn't be here any second longer, look at his face any second longer._

" _You can't be serious"_

 _I stood up quickly, turning my face so he couldn't see my eyes water. "Well I'm not so…goodbye" I said gently, grabbing for my coat. As I reached down he put his hand on top of mine._

 _"Lydia…please" he whispered softly. I couldn't take it anymore, I wrenched back my hand, as if it was hit with an electric pulse and quickly walked down the stone pathway, never looking back. When he found out I wasn't going back to Beacon Hills, he called, texted, and emailed, but I ignored all of it. The pain would've been too sharp._

 **5 Years Later**

"Lydia!" My best friend screamed as I walked into the front door of her parents three story mansion. Allison ran up and I dropped my bags as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She was exactly how I remembered, except she cut her hair into a layered bob, which really complimented her face.

"Lydia, it's been way to long!"

"Yeah, what 2 Christmas's ago?" I chuckled remembering that night. Allison way too drunk to stand up right at our mutual friend Kacey's house. Allison trying to get rid of the aching feeling of missing Scott after they had broken things off 2 months earlier.

Allison smiled a little too sweetly and I knew right away something was up. "So…what did u have to tell me that was so important you payed my plane ticket to come all the way back to Beacon Hill?" I questions, eyeing her up and down, my eyes landing on her perfectly manicured hands. "No fucking way!" I screamed.

"Yes, Isaac finally proposed!" she screamed, not two seconds later the man himself poking his head out of the door into the kitchen. His adoring smile at her proved to me, he meant to be with her forever. I squealed and gave her another huge hug, then running to him and giving him one as well. "So it's happening this weekend and that's why I needed you here…my Maid of Honor" My heart fluttered as I head those last 3 words.

"Maid of Honor? But I haven't even been here to help you!" I questioned "I mean I'm honored but your bridesmaids must be pissed." She just rolled her eyes.

"They can get over it, they aren't my best friend, you are."

"Okay well let me put my stuff into the guest room and then..."

"Oh no no Lyds you aren't staying here! I don't live here anymore" she chuckled as if I was supposed to know that. "You staying in Isaacs and I's apartment!"

I reached down for my bags "living together already" I winked.

"Here let me get that" Isaacs said grabbing my bags from my hands and walking out the front door.

"You'll see my parents at dinner tonight! Right now I want you to get settled in and see your dress for the wedding." And with that she grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door into the humid summer's air.

 **Wedding Day**

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" I teased her as I helped her into her dress. She looked absolutely beautiful, her hair and makeup simple yet elegant. Exactly like Allison's personality, of course I would be over the top with my weeding. My wedding. Of course my mind wanders to that boy…the love of my life. I shook my head as I heard Ally say my name "Huh...what you say?"

"It's time." Her eyes sparkled. "You have to go line up with everyone." I smiled softly at her and kissed her on her cheek. With that, I walked out of her door and went downstairs to her parent's backyard where everything was set up. There were 10 rows of 10 on either side of the aisle and a canopy at the end where she will get married. Again, a simple and exclusive wedding. I paired up with Isaacs Best Man, Boyd and watch as everyone takes their seat for the event.

The music begins to play and we walk down the aisle. I see Allison's family, they all smile at me with their wet eyes and even I begin to tear up. With everything Allison has gone through, losing her mother, grandfather, and Aunt, it's so great to see her finally happy. To my much surprise I see Scott sitting on Isaacs's side next to him a petite Japanese girl holding his hand. His eyes widen as he sees me and quickly turns, to who I thought at first was his pretty girlfriend. Of course he would be surprised to see me, it was been about 5 years since he saw me last. His reaction however was very surprising to me, until I saw who he really turned to…Stiles.

His brown eyes meet mine and I forgot how to breathe. What was he doing here, why wouldn't Allison warn me? I felt Boyd's grip tighten on he as my loosened. "Steady Lydia" he whispered. I look back forward but could feel my hands slightly shaking. Forget him, today isn't about you and your old high school fling, it's about Allison. I plaster a smile back on my face as the music starts and everyone stands up to great the bride to be. I turn to see Isaac watch her that was always my favorite part of weddings. His eyes brighten as he see his bride for the first time in her dress. Smiling, I then turn to see my best friend, everyone else is watching her too, except that brown eyed boy, who is directly looking at me. I ignore him, as Allison reaches the canopy and the wedding begins.

 **Reception**

Of course after the wedding, I go up with Allison to help her change into her 2nd dress. "How could you just forget you invited him!" I yelled at her through the bathroom door. No response. "You freaking did this on purpose Allison Argent!" I yelled once again. The bathroom door swung open.

"That's Allison Lahey to you!" She calmly replies as she struts to the mirror in her cocktail dress to fix her already perfect makeup.

"Allison, a warning would've been great. I haven't seen him in…years." My eyes begin to water, but I force it back. She turns to me, her eyes actually showing sympathy.

"Just go talk to him." she says as she opens the door.

"Oh hell n-" I break off as I see him standing on the other side of the doorway. Allison smiles and walks past.

"Beautiful wedding Ally" He whispers. She squeezes his shoulder and goes down the stairs. My heart has stopped beating, I can't feel it anymore. I can't feel anything anymore. I push my strawberry colored hair out of my face.

"5 years later huh?" He questions. I try not to make eye contact. "I'm sure you're as surprised to see me as I am to see you. I thought you and Allison would've lost contact over the years."

"Well you thought wrong, we are best friends"

"Even after you left without a word." Ouch.

"She knew I was leaving."

"Well I guess that's one person." Double Ouch.

"Look Stiles it's been 5 years are you really not over this." I said pushing my way past him and down the stairs, I feel him walking behind me.

"I'll admit it, I'm not over it, I'm not over the girl I loved before I even knew what love was, leaving me with no explanation, no phone call or text message for the past 5 years!" he whispered furiously as I walked out the front door, into the cool night. He was tight behind me.

"I didn't know what to say!" I exploded.

"And that's an excuse? You didn't know what to say..." He turns to go back inside.

"Stiles!" I scream. He stops reaching for the knob.

"I loved you, I loved you so much." That hung in the air for what felt like minute before he turned back around.

"Then why did you go?"

My hands shook. "My parents didn't approve of us, they wanted me to meet a rich lawyer, a fucking prince if I could, and they didn't see you as anything compared to them! They thought you were nothing, and I didn't have the heart to tell you that! I thought you were perfect the way you were and I didn't want you changing for anyone, let alone my asshole parents who think your soulmate is the person who buys you expensive jewelry to show their love!" I began to whisper, but as I went on it turned into a yell. He got inches away from me.

"You thought I was your soulmate." He whispers.

"I-I still do..."

His lips crashed into mine and I melted under his touch. It brought back memories of the first time we kissed in his dump of a truck that I missed so much. His hands went to my waist and mine into his hair. I couldn't breathe, but I loved it. Suddenly he pulled back, fire in his eyes.

"I haven't forgiven you yet, I just wanted to do that since I first saw you in that dress. I had to" I smiled.

"I have ways I can make it up to you." My eyes sparkled dangerously.

He just smiled and led me back inside the house, and out the backdoor into the lawn, which was turned into a dance floor. He grabbed me into his arms and we began to dance next to Stiles and who I later learned was his wife Kira. I turned to see Allison dancing with Isaac, she gave me a sly wink. Of course she set this up. I looked up at Stiles and couldn't believe what just happened.

"Stiles, how can you be like this so soon?' I questioned as we swayed back and forth.

"Well I haven't fully forgiven you yet, I'm still pissed." He said. "But I've dating plenty of girls in the five years you were gone…but none of them were you. I'm not losing you again. I'm ready to rebuild this…I'm ready to rebuild us."

"I can't believe I found you." I whispered. Standing up on my tippy toes, stealing a small kiss.

 _I really hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry if you're a Scott x Allison lover! I really don't have a preference so this one I just decided to go with Isaac, cause I miss him. Other ones could be Allison x Scott, however I'm feeling that day. Also I had this one all human, so their first kiss wasn't him having a panic attack, but other ones can be supernatural. Just wanted to let you know why I said the first kiss was in the jeep. And lastly, sorry for making Lydias parents assholes, it just had to happen to make the story go. But please favorite, follow, and review I would really appreciate it!_


	2. Coffee Date

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while! School and soccer is really kicking me in the butt, so many freaking projects! BUT OMG DID U SEE THAT NEW TRAILER! OMG THE STYDIA FEELSSSS! I don't want to get too excited but omg I'm so excited! Anyway, I hope you like this short little drabble. All Human.**

 **Lydia**

I go to the same coffee shop every day before my internship at Vogue. Getting this internship was a dream come true, I get coffee for my other intern and our boss. My boss is Lupia Yong, she is elegant, beautiful, and absolutely terrifying. Now, don't get me wrong, this isn't some _Devil Wears Prada_ shit, she isn't crazy. But if you do your job wrong or half assed your ass gets kicked to the curb. So I never hit the snooze and I never take a cab. I know the day I take a cab is the day there's a huge crash and I'm late to work. Suddenly my ass is on the curb and my mom's making me move back to Ohio to work at our diner. Not my dream.

Today, I am perfectly on time to my coffee shop which of course is the Starbucks on the corner of 7th street. I stand in line and order two double shot expressos, both with skim milk and two packets of sugar, and one coffee, black. I'm sure you can guess who that's for. Im up at the counter and I see Allison, this black haired beauty that's always working in the morning.

"Hey Lydia! Lemme guess…the usual?" she grins at me, her teeth perfectly straight. I laugh and respond with a yes. She smiles and turns to make my coffee. I'm standing at the waiting area when I see a young man looking at me from across the shop. I turn to look at him directly in the eyes, he smiles shyly and turns back to his newspaper. _What 22 year old reads a newspaper?_ Allison calls my name and I grab my three coffees, give her a quick smile, and head for the door. As I'm reaching for it, another hand, a bigger hand, comes around me and opens the door for me.

"Ladies First" He says with strong charisma. His other hand motioning me through the door. I smile and whisper a quick thank you before rushing out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

For some reason I spent an extra 15 minutes on my hair today. I walk to my coffee shop with a strange feeling in my stomach. I walk in, my heels clicking on the tile and go to stand in line. I feel a body come up behind me.

"Lydia, beautiful name, very unique."

I smile and turn around and see the same man from before, up close he's even cuter. He has chocolate brown hair and eyes to match…like melted chocolate. I find myself staring.

"I was named after my godmother." I state "And since you know my name, I think it's customary you tell me yours?" He gives me a goofy grin. I wanted to know about him.

"Its Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." I think he could tell by my facial expression the question I was going to ask next, or he gets this question a lot. "And no, stiles is not my real name, but it's what I like to be called." I nod, I can respect that. "So this may be very cliché, but come here often?" I giggle and he knows he's got me, his goofy smile turns to a wide grin.

"I know I know very cheesy, but really, I see you here every day."

"So that means you come here every day too?" I question back.

"No, I mean I come at least twice a week, but every time I do, you're always here." I am next in line, which disappoints me a little.

"Well my works right down the street so-"

"NEXT!" cuts me off, and I give a small smile before turning around to Allison.

"Oh hey Lyds! The usual coming up!" I hear a chuckle behind me.

"You have a usual." I smirk and turn to wait by the table where you get your drinks. As Stiles is ordering I can tell he knows Allison too. He goofs around and even playfully hits her in the shoulder as she types in his order then kiddingly tells him to leave her alone. He turns and come towards me, another dumb but endearing goofy smile on his face. His suit looking even better from far away.

"So you were saying"

"You know Allison too" We both ask at the same time. I blush. He smirks.

"Yeah, I know Ally, she dates my best friend, Scott. I get a discount." He shrugs. "now back to you."

"Well, my works right down the street and my horrid boss always wants a drink every morning so I stop in here to get it, simple as that." My drinks are up. I go over to grab them. I turn around and smile shyly

"Well I guess this is goodbye" He looks at me like I have grown another head.

"Goodbye?! Lydia, I'll see you tomorrow." He says with such confidence that I know he isn't joking one bit. I roll my eyes and give one last smile before heading for the door.

"TOMORROW, 7 ON THE DOT, DON'T YOU FORGET!" He yells through the entire coffee shop, unembarrassed. I turn around and shake my head, turning the brightest color of red. Then I'm out the door.

For the next two weeks we meet up in that coffee shop every day at 7. And every day I hope he asks me out on a real date, but every day it's just "I'll see you tomorrow Lydia." Being the modern woman I am, sometimes I think about just asking him, but for some reason I can never bring myself to. We only talk for about 10 minutes, but they are the most interesting and fun 10 minutes of my day. He just has this personality that sucked me in farther and farther. Until one day, he wasn't there.

I walked in to my favorite coffee shop, expecting his goofy smile to be the first thing I see, unfortunately, it's not. I look around the coffee shop, searing for that cocoa brown hair and tailored suit. I never find him. I tried to hide my disappointment as I get to the front of the line. Allison isn't there either. I give the grumpy 40 year old woman my order. Of course, she messes it up. Allison never messes up. He doesn't show up that whole week, neither does Ally.

Finally the next week I walk in to see Ally working again. No Stiles. I get up in line and see her smile is strained, forced. "The usual" she says. Doesn't mention Stiles, I don't ask. I respond and pay. Days go by and it's the same thing, a forced smile and no mention of where the hell Stiles is. Finally I just assume he got bored, or found another strawberry blonde to talk to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon and I'm taking my dog Prada for a walk. She is a small, white dog, perfect for a city girl like me. We walk through the park and after a 2 mile walk, I sit down and watch a pick up soccer game in the grass. Suddenly, I see him, kicking the ball to a black haired kid. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He surprisingly looks even cuter in sports clothes. I'm sure he feels my eyes on his face because suddenly he turn and look me right in the eye. I gasp lightly, I probably look like a stalker. I get up quickly and walk Prada down the parkway.

"Lydia! Hey Lydia!" I hear behind me, I don't stop until a big hand is on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Oh hey Stiles." I say blandly. He gives me a sad look.

"Look Lydia, I'm really sorry I've bailed out on our coffee runs-" I interrupt.

"Stiles is fine, I'm a stranger, you don't owe me anything." I turn away but his hands pull me back.

"No no Lydia, I haven't been there cause…" long pause "My dad passed away." I look at him and know he isn't lying. I feel like an ass.

'Oh my god, Stiles Im so sorry."

"Its life." He looks down, then back up with puppy eyes. "I was going to go to the coffee shop tomorrow and explain, I promise." A yell from the field interrupts my response.

"Stiles lets go dude!"

"I'll just see you tomorrow okay?" I begin to walk away, I'm 20 yards away when he yells again.

"HOW ABOUT A DATE TONIGHT! MEET AT THE COFFEE SHOP? 7 PM!" I turn, his hands are cupped around his very kissable lips.

"Sounds like a date."

 **Thank You for reading! I hope you liked! Please fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
